Claws Of A Wild Cat
by Smiley2011
Summary: Carlisle comes to SA to do some paid volunteer work at Johannesburg Hospital for 2 years, he stays with Charlie & Bella at Wild Cat Safari Reserve! But with an emergency back home in Chicago, Carlisle has to decide what to do without breaking his contract! Simple! Move the family to SA! Bella tries to protect her animals from hunters but what happens if they want her! AH,AU,HEA,CP
1. Chapter 1

**Before I begin this story, I would like to let you know the other stories ****ARE**** still going ahead! **

**My laptop is refusing to charge and died!**

**It is being repaired as we speak…or as I write, but they said it is something to do with the input not being connected properly to the hard drive or some shit like that! **

**I got the itch to write yet I need my other chapters so I'm starting this story on my Mother's laptop! :P**

**When I get access to the next chapters they will be on here quicker than you can say **_**Oh My Carlisle**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and the character you don't recognise! The rest belong to the fab SM! **

**Translations will be at the end!**

**Now…on with the story!**

**This story is called ****Claws of a Wild Cat****! I hope you like it! Here we go!**

I feel the intense heat of the burning sun, streaming through my bedroom window and caressing my face. The light illuminating my room as I slowly open my eyes. I blink a few times to let my pupils adjust. I sigh contently and snuggle into my pillow, pushing my quilt off of my body. No matter how hot the September sun becomes, the nights are still bitter cold at times. Luckily the wet season is nearly hear, bringing with it hotter daylight hours and warmer nights. I sigh again, knowing I have to get ready for the day ahead. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and heave myself up into a sitting position. Yawning and stretching, I make my way to my bathroom. After making myself a bit more presentable and getting dressed for my day ahead, I stroll through the house towards the kitchen, and towards the mouth-watering smells coming from that direction. I step into the kitchen to find my dad, Charlie, cooking up a storm. Who knew my father would have so much energy at 6:45 in the morning. Dad and I aren't people to sleep in or spend all of our time indoors. We want to be outside soaking up the Mediterranean rays. Whether it is taking the visitor around the Reserve or just spending time with the locals, neighbouring villagers and animals, alike. We normally alternate who makes what meal; so if Charlie's making breakfast then I'll make dinner but that just when it's the two of us. When we have guests then we tend to prepare all meals together.

"Môre, Dad," I said as I hopped up onto the corner counter surface, watching my dad rummage around the refrigerator. He looked back around the door and shot me a smile.

"Môre, dogter," he replied.

This is a normal occurrence; us talking in another language. We both speak Afrikaans fluently as well as English, obviously, and we can both understand the Zulu language and speak it slightly. Charlie speaks it better than me as he's been here since he was born. It's fairly easy to pick up on phrases and accents when you're around them every day.

"So what ya making?" I ask hopping down from the counter and walk over to the big mixing bowl full of different ingredients.

"Banana and honey pancakes," he smirked as I actually moan in response. He knows me well.

"Now that is how to start a day!" I exclaim as I stick a finger into the batter and quickly popping it into my mouth. Charlie didn't even try to stop me. Like I said he knows me well; one way or another I'd find a way to eat some of the raw batter. When I was younger he would actually try to berate me, claiming I was filling myself up with the raw stuff before I even got to the cooked stuff …then I hit puberty and he learnt not to argue back.

I hummed in appreciation to the pancake mix. Charlie has always been confused as to when I like raw eggs, flour and milk…to be honest I have no idea either, all I know is that when the banana and honey are added…heaven!

Once I finished my pre-breakfast treat, I turned to Charlie as he started pouring the mixture into the heated pan. "So, what's goin' on today?" Our last guests left two days ago. Even though our maximum capacity is 40 people, a group of 14 here for a family holiday is a handful. My dad owns Wild Cat Safari Reserve; he inherited it from his parents when they did a few years ago and I help him run it. For our latest tour group we had four generations with the great-grandmother really worrying me when she would nap in the 26 seat Safari Truck when out in the Bush. I don't know how long I sat there seeing if I could see tell-tale signs that she is still breathing. They stayed for two weeks and I have to say it was one of the longest 2 weeks of my life. Don't get me wrong, I love meeting new people ad I love kids, but being woken up because the younger kids thought it would be _hilarious _to spray me with ice water at 2 o'clock in the morning is not fun.

"Well, we've got that doctor guy arrivin' this evening…" Charlie said as he shuffled the cooked pancake onto a plate before pouring more batter into the pan. Oh, yeah.

There was a doctor coming to stay with us for a while. Apparently he was from America, coming over here to do paid volunteer work or something like that. Maybe I can talk to him about America. You see, I was born in America. My dad was born and bred on this land by my grandparents. My mother was an American staying here with her parents to catch a glimpse of the South African wildlife when she met my father. Long story short they did some things that no child wants to think their parents did and my mother ended up pregnant with me after knowing my father for less than a month. My father followed her back to America to support her. I was born and the rest is history. Here I am, sixteen years later. The one slightly weird this is I do have a slight American accent on some words, but day said that just because I've watched American movies and met the guests here and picked up on it. My Dad and me have always had a close relationship, we've never really had an argument…well, if you cunt the time when I told him I started my period and he told me to make it stop because he said _he _ wasn't ready for me to grow up. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, are you goin; pick him up from the airport?" I asked as I sat in front of a plate of freshly chopped bananas and pancakes with honey drizzled everywhere; topped off with a squeeze of lemon juice and a sprinkle of sugar.

"I'm gonna drive to the airport and guide him back as he's pickin' up a complimentary car or somethin'…" Charlie trailed off as he dug in. I nodded in acknowledgement to what he had just said and took a bite of my breakfast.

"Mmm, God, I love piesang!" I mumbled, as I got my next bite ready as I chewed.

"I'm gonna warn ya now, you better be on your best behaviour when he get here, you trouble maker!" Charlie glared at me with a slight smirk on his face, showing me he was joking.

I gasped, in mock horror, "When have I been anything but an angel, Dad?"

"Don't even start, you and Kayla are always up to no good, then there's you and your furry family…" he stated with a raised eyebrow and an amused

I giggled, crossed my heart with my finger, "I swear, I won't _purposely _do anything to permanently scare this doctor!" I swore. Charlie huffed and pushed my head to the side while shook his head. I smiled at him as he smiled back. Yeah, Charlie knows I can't guarantee anything.

* * *

"So, you see I need some advice…we have this doctor coming to stay this afternoon and he's from America…it's not like he will be the first American coming to stay here, but he's the first that will be basically _living_ here until he goes home…he won't be a tourist that will go in a few weeks and if they got on your nerves you could just show 'em a few elephants or something—"

I got cut off by a loud trumpet in my left ear. I roll over on Kayla's back until I was straddling her shoulders.

"Sorry, I meant that in a good way…you know I love you…" I said as I leant forward kissing her rough head, watching her ears flap back and forward out of excitement and humour.

"But do ya know what I mean? If he ends up being a pain in the ass, then he's gonna be here for, what? Like another—"

"Two years," said a smooth voice from my right. I jerked up to find a man. He had his blonde hair professionally cropped and was dressed casually. He had a rucksack over his shoulder and two large duffel bags by his feet. I continued to stare at him.

"May I…er, help you?" I asked, cautiously, still staring at him. He smiled slightly and took a step forward, holding out his hand.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, potential pain in the ass and here for the next two years…" He trailed off as I sat on top of an elephant, feeling like a right bitch and mortified, with the tell-tale blush making an appearance.

He walked all the way up to the side of Kayla with his hand still out stretched. I took his hand but he shook it. I was still to horrified to move.

"I…I'm…I'm so…so sorry! I don't know what to say!" I Quickly jumped off of Kayla's back and stood in front of this stranger who I just insulted by calling him a pain in the ass!

He laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it; I've been called worse things…" He chuckled. I shook my head quickly.

"No, that was wrong of me to assume! I don't usually insult people before knowing their name! Oh, this wasn't how I wanted this to go!" I sighed. I half turned back to Kayla, still half facing Carlisle. I suddenly saw Kayla's ears flapping and her trunk from into an 'S' while touching her forehead. "Did you know he was there?" I asked her, putting my hands on my hips. She seemed to become even more excited as she nodded her head, widely; waving her trunk around. I gasped, turning to her to grab both her ears. She stopped her movements to stare at me. I could see the humour in her eyes. "You did, didn't you?" I accused. She nodded again, obviously finding this very amusing. I turned so my back was to her and crossed my arms over my chest. I felt her heavy trunk rest on my shoulder. Her rough, grey skin scratching against my pale, smooth, bare skin; the contrast always amazes me. It amazes me even more that even living in South Africa, I don't get more than a slight bronzing to my ghostly complection. Kayla moved the end of her trunk to my cheek, inhaling to suction it to my skin; it was her way of giving me a "kiss". I squirmed, trying to get her to let go. Once she does she wraps her trunk around my waist, picking me up completely off of the ground, flipping me over so I was hanging upside down. "Yeah, ok, alright, I forgive you!" She sat me back right side up.

"I take it you guys are close," Carlisle said as he took a few steps closer. He had set is rucksack with his other bags.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, she's one of my best friends…she's only four years older than me…her sisters are very different personalities and her brother is only a few months old and their mother is a sweetheart…" I trail off. Carlisle stood next to me. I smiled. "You can touch her if you want…"

He looked at me. "Oh, no, it's OK…"

"No, I insist; she may be a pain but she couldn't hurt a fly!" I took his hand and held it out to Kayla. She looked at it and then at me. I smiled and that gave her the confidence. She stepped towards his outstretched hand and she wrapped her trunk around his hand and wrist and shook it gentle.

"Ha, well…hello," he said with a smile. I smirked.

"See?"

"Yeah, she's very gentle…" he stated as she let go of his hand. I stepped closer to her and kissed her trunk just under her mouth.

"Good girl! I'll bring you a treat out when I come out later, yeah?" Her ears flapped and her front feet skipped slightly. I giggled. "What would you like? Erm…a suurlemoen? Or a waatlemoen? Oh, I know! How about a pynappel!" She trumpeted, while skipping on her stump like legs. I giggled. "Go on, you go find your siblings and I'll come and find you later, OK?" She nodded and moved her trunk to "kiss" my cheek. "I love you, Kayla." I said as she blinked a few times in recognition, before turning and walking to go and find her family. I smiled after her before turning back to Carlisle. He was already going back to grab his bags. I walked over to him to help, but he insisted he was OK. We walked through the front door toward the kitchen.

As we walked down the hall and looked at the clock on the wall. I caught sight that it was just after midday and something dawned on me. I spun around quickly, shocking Carlisle into stopping. "My Dad said he would be escorting you back from the airport this evening…"

"Oh, I was offered an earlier connecting flight from London-Heathrow to Tambo International so I took it, rather than waiting for another seven hours for the next flight…" He explained. I nodded as we made it into the kitchen. "So…I never did catch your name…" He prompted.

"Oh! Sorry! My full name is Isabella but please, call me Bella," I said as I held my hand out again. He shook it with a small grin. "So, are you hungry?" I asked, walking around the counter.

"Yeah, plane food really isn't that appetising," he said as he took a seat at the counter.

"So, what do you fancy?" I asked looking around the refrigerator.

"Erm, something sweet…I have a particularly sweet tooth," he said, from his seat.

Carlisle seemed like a genuinely nice guy, so not a pain in the ass. I caught sight of the leftover pancake mix from this morning. I smiled and turned back to him. "How do pancakes sound…?"

* * *

"Man, those where some good pancakes…" Carlisle sat there rubbing his stomach. I smiled as I picked up his empty plate. "I've never had pancakes with bananas and honey, but that was delicious!" He exclaimed. "My kids normally prefer just chocolate chip or blueberry…"

"You have kids?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I…er…have a few…" He chuckles. He sees my confused expression and chuckles again. "Yeah I have seven…"

"Seven? Wow…no offence but how early did you start?" I questioned. He just laughed again.

"Well, four are biologically mine. Two are dating my children and then the last on is the sister of the boy dating my daughter."

He must have seen my confused expression as he pulled out his wallet and flipped to a picture and continued to explain, while pointing out each member of his family. "Well, I met my wife when we started middle school. I was a year ahead of her but I'm six month older than her. I asked her out when she was freshman year and we've been together ever since. When I was 18 and she was 17, she fell pregnant with our eldest son, Emmett. We married 4 months later; we went on a three week honeymoon and Esme conceived again…with twins, Alice and Edward…"

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow indeed. Raising three children under the age of two would be difficult for a normally couple but Esme had literally just turned 19 and we had three screaming children and no money. Well, long story short, we focused on our careers to provide for our children and then a few years ago Esme conceived our fourth child, little Alexander; he just turn three. Then you have Rosalie, she's dating my eldest Emmett and Jasper is dating my Alice and that is little Anastasia, but she prefers Annie, who is Jaspers little sister. They all have their own stories but that's for another time but they all feel like my own."

I smile at the adoration on his face and evident in his voice as he spoke of all his "children". I frowned as a thought crossed my mind.

"Won't you miss them…" I asked quite quietly. He sighed and pursed his lips.

"Yes, I will defiantly miss them; heck I miss them now and I saw them two days ago, but I felt this is the right thing to do. I've always wanted to help hospitals that are struggling. This was the only opportunity in my stable position at my current hospital in Chicago to do this while still being guaranteed my job when return home but to get paid - from the Chicago hospital - for work that is normally unpaid. With that many mouths to feed, we may be financially stable but I do my kids to inherit something. I get to go home every four months, for five days so I'll be home for chirstmas and then a few day in April next year and so on so…I hope my kids were OK with it.

"They sound amazing; maybe I'll get to meet them some time…"

I got my wish less than 10 months later…

**So…what do ya think?**

**Translations: Afrikaans**

Môre - Morning

Môre, dogter – Morning, daughter

Piesang - Banana

Suurlemoen - Lemon

Waatlemoen - Watermelon/Melon

Pynappel - Pineapple

**Wow…over 3,000 words!**

**So leave me a review and let me know what you think! I would really appreciate it and I will try and get next chapter (Which is EdPOV!) out ASAP!**

**I'm also going to put picture links on my profile for things like the Safari Trucks and amazing sights and the animals!**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Smiley2011xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to say thank you to _**DarkNightShadow2012**_and _**TwilightSVU **_for being the first to review! **Also a thank you to whoever is reading this and spending your time reading something I've written… it makes me happy! Also thanks to everyone who favourite and signed up for alerts!**

**Next, I edited the first chapter slightly (only a line or two corrected) but I just wanted to let you know in case it changes your outlook on the story! **

**I always tend to assume you all know what I'm talking about! :Pxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and the characters you don't recognise! The rest belong to the fab SM! **

**Claws Of A Wild Cat**

**Chapter 2 EdPOV 24****th**** June 2011**

I drained the last of my soda before sitting down to take off the weird bowling shoes. Emmett and thought it would be fun thing to do to, as we had nothing else we could be doing. Things changed when dad left for South Africa. His departure was like someone had died. It's strange. We all miss him and yeah, he comes home every four months but I never realised how dependent we were all on him. Em tries to hide it with jokes but you can see he misses the banter between them. Alice misses her daddy; she's always been a daddy's girl. Mom…well, she's been trying to put on a brave face, but we can all see she's missing him, terribly. She tries to be brave for Alex. He just turned two when Dad left, and Alex adores the days when Carlisle comes home; he loves his dad but I think it's because he knows he'll get presents. Me…yeah I miss Dad. He's the rock in the family; the calm voice to reason with you. We all treasure the moments he comes home and even the days he Skype's with us. He came home for his the second time two months ago, in April. He's came home at Christmas and then for Mom's birthday at the end of April. It's weird to think he's been working in South Africa for nearly 10 months. Only another 14 months to go. We all understand why he went. It was an ambition of his but since having kids really early kind of mucked up plans so we understand; doesn't make it any easier.

"Come on, Eddie, you would've thought turning seventeen would've made you a little more in tune with the world," Em joked. I shook my head as I slipped my own shoes back on and stood up to leave with my brothers. Jasper may not genetically be related but we kind of adopted him and his sister, Annie when their parents died. We're all really close; a very tightknit family, which is why it hurt that much more when Dad left.

I turned 17 four days ago, along with my twin sister, Alice. To be honest I feel no different. Dad Skyped me and Alice, like he does for everyone on their birthday and we spoke for a few hours. Its times like that, that I truly love the internet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." I said as made our way out to my Volvo. "And don't call me Eddie." I said as we all climbed in. Emmett sat in the back while Jazz sat in the front. When Emmett sits next to me in my small Volvo, I have no space because of all his muscle and when he starts gesturing while he's talking, I swear I see my life flash past my eyes! So we have an agreement; he sits in the back in my car and I try and not crash.

"So, when are the girls going stop torturing Alex?" Em asked. Alice, Rose and Annie had all gone shopping and taken poor, little Alex with them. He's getting really big…nearly four and he's defiantly growing at the same rate Emmett did as needs new clothes every few months now but he looks like a miniature me. He has Mom's hair colouring but he has my unique crazy bed hair and my emerald green eyes.

"Dunno," I replied, "But I'm sure he'll suffer in silence if they buy him some with SpongeBob on it." I smiled. He is obsessed with the show and now has everything SpongeBob! SpongeBob bedspread, toothbrush, track suit, baseball cap, and he even has a dressing gown and towel set with his name on them.

They both laughed. "That's very true!" Jasper said, while chuckling. We continued to talk about random stuff, like how Em has finished high school and how Dad said he'd Skype us within the next few days; depending his schedule. Johannesburg is seven hours ahead of us, plus Dad works twelve hours straight every other day plus bringing paperwork back to his accommodation; he always sounds exhausted.

I pulled into the driveway of our Chicago home, parking next to Mom's Fiat. I frowned. She wasn't meant to be home until later this evening; something about a client being picky on the colour scheme of a carpet or something like that. "What's Mom doing home?"

"Don't know…maybe she's making dinner!" Em said as he bound for the front door. I rolled my eyes the same time Jasper sighed heavily. Some things never change. I walked around the corner to the kitchen to find Em standing there with a slight pout as he rummaged through the refrigerator. I shook my head heading towards my room. Jasper flopped onto the couch after turning the TV on. I jogged up the stairs walking down the left corridor that held Alex's room, mine and my parents. My room was furthest away, so as I passed my parents door I saw it was slightly ajar. I stopped and knocked.

"Mom?"

No answer. I pushed the door until I could peak into the room. It looked normal, but I noticed that my Mom's purse was on the floor over turned; with its items everywhere. My brows turned down further. I stepped into the room, looking for anything else out of the ordinary.

"Mom?" I asked again.

This time I got a sort of reply. A sob. From the bathroom.

I hurried to the closed door. "Mom…are you OK?" I asked gently. All I got in response was a heart wrenching sob. It physically hurt to hear. "Mom, I'm gonna come in…OK?" I soothed. I got a whimper in response. I pushed down on the handle to let me into the room. I peeked round the corner and saw my mom.

My mom curled into a ball lying on her side by the toilet, sobbing into what looked like one of my dad's shirts.

_Maybe she just misses him…_

I rushed to her side, kneeling in front of her; brushing her hair off of her forehead. "Mom, what's wrong?" I whispered softly, trying not to panic. I gently wrapped my arms around her shoulders pulling her into my lap, with her sobbing into my stomach with my dad's shirt still clutched in a death grip to her chest.

_What if she's hurt?_

_What if she's ill?_

_What if—_

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before I was interrupted.

"Hey, Edward, why's Mom's purse on the flo—" Emmett stopped short when he saw Mom lying in my arms. "What's wrong?" he asked as he came to sit in front of me, touching her on her back.

"I have no clue…I came in and saw her purse emptied on the floor when I heard her sobbing…she hasn't said anything..." I trailed off as I stroked Mom's side.

"Er…guys…" I heard from the other side of the bathroom. Jasper stood there looking at something on the counter. He picked up a box with something lying on top. And then it all clicked.

On top of the box was a stick. A pregnancy test. Jasper looked at me.

"Positive…"

I sat there for what felt like hours, when in fact I know it was only seconds. I looked back down at my mum. Her sobs had slowed to hiccups and her hazel eyes were all puffy. "Oh, Mom…" I said as I pulled her into a hug. She flung her arms around my neck and pulled me close, as she started crying again. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, shushing her and whispering comforting words.

"Mom, its Ok…we' re here…what are you worried about?" I asked but I had a pretty good idea. Dad…

She hiccupped and took a few deep breaths. "I…ca-can't d-do…th-this without h-him…" She gasped. I moved her hair again and sat her up slightly. Em hugged her, whispering similar words to what I had. Then Jasper did the same.

"Come on," Jasper said, "let's get you somewhere that's more comfortable…" He trailed off as he and Em helped Mom out and helped her downstairs towards the circle of couches. I turned and grabbed my dad's shirt knowing it's like my mom's security blanket. I walked down the stairs to find Mom situated in the middle of one of the semicircle couches with Jazz in the kitchen probably making everyone something to eat. I smiled as I approached my mom and held out my dad's shirt. Her eyes lit up as she took it bringing it to her face, inhaling. My smile got bigger and I sat down next to her, pulling her into my arms. She willingly snuggled into my chest, clinging to the shirt. She sat up to accept the sandwich and juice Jasper gave to her and he gave one to me as well. Emmett came bounding in from the garage saying Rose called to let us know they'll be back in about ten minutes.

"Did you tell them?" Mom asked.

"No…not mine to tell…" He said as he at his three sandwiches, on the opposite couch. He smiled a small smile at Mom and she smiled back. Emmett may be a pain in the ass at times but he really is a teddy bear.

We ate in silence, just trying to put everything into perspective before the girls got home. And boy, you defiantly know they're home when they came through the door. Rose and Alice came stampeding through the front door, babbling away about something, whilst carrying about twenty bags each, with little Annie carrying a bag of what looked like books. She really did take after Jasper. Just then little Alex came shuffling excitedly into the room dragging a bag full of goodies with him. His face was full of joy and excitement, you couldn't help but smile.

He ran to Esme, who smiled back his infectious smile. "Mama!" He yelled running up to her. She kissed him all over his face, while he tried to get away. "Were you a good boy?" she asked, pinching his cheeks gently. He just smiled and nodded eagerly. "Good…" she said as she leaded in to kiss him on his nose. He turned to me.

"Edwaa!" He giggled as leapt at me. I swiftly caught him and pulled him into my lap.

"Hey, buddy, did you have fun?" He asked as I ticked his tummy. He giggled even more, squirming around in my arms.

"Yup! We gots food!" He exclaimed.

"You did? What you get?"

He wiggled off of my lap and picked up his bag. He set it in front of mead and started rummaging through the bag. He picked out a large box and handed it to me. It was so hard to hide my smile.

_SpongeBob Cheese Nips._

Before I got the chance to say anything, another box was placed on top of it.

_SpongeBob Macaroni and Cheese._

And another…

_SpongeBob Pop Tarts._

And another…

_SpongeBob Popsicles._

And another…

_SpongeBob Taco Kit._

And four tins of…

_Spaghetti SpongeBob's…_

I stared at all of the stuff before look at Alex, who I could barely see over all over all of the boxes. I looked into his eyes and said the next words slowly. "You need help…" I said trying to keep a straight face. He just smiled and giggled. I place the stuff carefully back in the bag.

"Why don't you go and put your stuff away in the kitchen…" Esme started to say.

"Edwar, will yous hewp me?" He looked up at me with those large jade eyes. I understand what my parents said about never denying me when I was Alex's age.

I knew Mom was about to tell the girls and I wanted to be with her.

"Why don't you get Emmett to go help you…" Mom suggested, "And then when your done you can come in here and talk to Daddy—" She got cut off by a very excited three year old.

"DADDY?" He was literally bouncing with excitement, looking like he was about to explode. Much like Alice does when you tell her there's a new clothing collection coming out.

Mom smiled and tickled his tummy. "Yeah Daddy! I thought we could talk to him! You can tell him all about your SpongeBob food!"

"Yeh! Yeh! Yeh!" Alex exclaimed. Emmett stepped in and picked Alex and his food bag up, walking towards the kitchen.

"Come on, bud, let's pick what you're gonna have for dinner…" Emmett said taking Alex into the kitchen.

Mom sighed and faced the girls, who by now had set their bags down on the floor and taken seats on the couch opposite.

"Why are we calling Dad, Mom? Is something wrong?" Alice asked, looking at Mom with a confused expression. Rose's expression matched Alice's. Annie sat quietly, waiting. She's a quiet child. She's very sweet and extremely intelligent, but she hasn't really been social since her and Jasper's parents died four years ago. Annie may have only been 5 but like I said, she's an intelligent child. Mom and Dad took them both in, but Jasper bonded with me and Em coz we're all at similar ages and Jazz is dating Alice because there is only about 10 months older than her. Annie hasn't got anyone who shares her interests and she has no one at a similar age to her. Yeah, she goes shopping with the girls and bakes with Mom but I think she feels like she has no one but her brother in this world, which isn't true; she has all of us.

"Well, there's something that I have to tell you…" Mom said looking at dad's shirt. She paused, not knowing how to continue.

"What is it Mom? You can tell us…" Alice said as she walked over to sit on the other side of our mother to what I was on and took her hand. Mom raised her head, slowly, to look at Alice. She sighed softly.

"I'm pregnant…" It was one of the quietest whimpers that if you weren't paying attention, you would've missed it. Alice's mouth fell open, obviously not expecting that answer. To be honest I think I would've been the same in her position. Mom and Dad have never planned any of their children. I think Alex was the only one of us that was conceived at an OK time. This baby…not really an ideal time…

"Oh, Mom!" Alice exclaimed as she through her arms around her. Rose jumped up to join in the hug.

I got up so they could all sit on the one couch while I went and sat next to Jazz on the other one. They broke apart soon after but Rose and Alice both kept a hold of one of Mom's hand each.

"Have you told Carlisle?" Rose asked.

"I was waiting for you girls to get home. I only thought it fair since the guys knew…"

"Wait, why did the guys know?" Alice asked, looking between me and Jasper.

"They walked in on me mid break down…" Mom said a small smile on her face.

"What? Why where you breaking down?" Alice questioned.

Mom sighed and looked at Alice. "Because I don't know if I can do this without your father," Mom stated simply, but you could hear the despair and panic that she was trying to hold down. Alice sighed and hugged Mom again. "Well, let's call Dad now!" She said as they separated.

Mom nodded and went to retrieve her phone from the kitchen. As she came back, she put the phone on the centre coffee table and put it on speaker. We heard the dial tones of the call going international before we received Dad's voicemail. Mom let out a shaky breath, obviously desperate to talk to Dad. Before Mom got the chance to fold in on herself, I suggested the first thing that came into my head.

"Could we call the accommodation? Maybe he's asleep or left his phone indoors or something…" I said. Mom looked at me and nodded quickly; desperate to try anything. She shot up and went to the cabinet next to the house phone and pulled out a large pack of information. She hands it to me.

"Your father gave this to me before he left back in September. It has all of his accommodation and travel information…" she mumbles as she sat back down.

I flip through the pack until I finally find what I was looking for. Wild Cat Safari Park Information Pack. I recognise the name and logo from the website dad went on to show Alex where he'll be and what animals he might see. I skim the pages until I find what I need. Contact Number. I quickly type it into Mom's phone, almost like I'm afraid it will disappear if I take too long. Once I initiated the call, I placed the phone back onto the table. International dial tones….ringing! It rang four times before a sweet voice spoke.

"Goeienaand, thanks for calling Wild Cat Safari Park, how may I help you?"

**Yep, she did stop there! Sorry but I felt like I should stop there! Tune in next time (within the next few days!) for next update!**

**Translation: Afrikanns**

Goeienaand - Good evening

**I hope you liked it! Review with questions or thoughts! I'm going to put all the SpongeBob products onto my profile within the next day or two! **

**Until next time!**

**Smiley2011xxx**


End file.
